leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V7.9
| Usunięto = | Związane = *Środek Sezonu 2017 *Opis patcha 7.9 | Poprzedni = V7.8 | Następny = V7.10 }} __TOC__ , i . Sprawiamy, że ich umiejętności będą bardziej zróżnicowane i wyostrzamy ich osobowości. Kombinując przy obrońcach postanowiliśmy skorzystać z okazji i spojrzeć na przedmioty zapewniające wytrzymałość oraz to, jak działają odporności. Niżej mamy trochę fajnych rzeczy, jak nowe przedmioty w postaci i oraz zmiany mocy w przedmiotach takich jak i . A skoro mowa o przedmiotach, chcieliśmy także, aby rzeczy od zadawania obrażeń odpowiednio się komponowały z powyższymi zmianami wytrzymałości. Podoba nam się to, jak radzą sobie przedmioty z mocą umiejętności, ale jeżeli chcemy posiadać odpowiednie wyważenie przy przedmiotach z obrażeniami od ataku, musimy przenieść trochę mocy z przebicia pancerza w inne miejsca. Dodajemy także zadania do przedmiotów startowych dla wspierających! Chcieliśmy, aby wspierający byli bardziej znaczący w alei i mieli więcej okazji do interakcji, bez rzucania w ich stronę statystyk i złota. Usprawniamy także przejrzystość tego, jak wspierają swoją drużynę: teraz przedmioty lepiej śledzą statystyki, kontrola tłumu jest lepiej widoczna, a ekran po zakończeniu rozgrywki prezentuje więcej statystyk. Na zakończenie, starcie z zostaje zmienione i oferuje zupełnie nową nagrodę. Gdy się go pokona, można go przywołać, aby siał zniszczenie w najbliższej alei. Nie ignorujcie tego, bo inaczej z waszej bazy zostaną same gruzy. Teraz, gdy omówiliśmy już wszystko, pora rozpocząć podróż. Ciuch, ciuch.|Paul „Aether” Perscheid, Mattias „Gentleman Gustaf” Lehman, Lucas „Luqizilla” Moutinho}} Aktualizacje obrońców i jego aurę redukującą obrażenia, i zastępujemy je sytuacyjnie mocnymi narzędziami jak Uścisk Natury, które mogą unieruchomić jednocześnie kilku wrogów, ale wymagają do tego odpowiedniego przygotowania. Dzięki potencjałowi do zajmowania i kontrolowania obszarów (oraz certyfikowanej nienawiści do magów), wybranie Maokaia jest teraz ciekawszą opcją, niż to drzewiej bywało.}} Ogólne *Emocjonalne drzewo: Audio Maokaia zostało zaktualizowane, aby pasowało do jego historii. Jest szalonym, a nie smutnym drzewem. *Ikony: Ikony umiejętności Maokaia zostały zaktualizowane. *Wygląd umiejętności: Animacje i efekty graficzne umiejętności Maokaia zostały zaktualizowane. Podstawowe statystyki *Zdrowie: 572,2 pkt. ⇒ 540 pkt. *Przyrost zdrowia: 90 pkt. ⇒ 95 pkt. *Regeneracja zdrowia: 7 pkt. ⇒ 5 pkt. *Pancerz: 28,7 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Kumulacja wyssania: Wyssanie Magii nie korzysta już z systemu ładunków. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Czas odnowienia: 30/25/20 sek. (na poziomach 1/6/17) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Nieostrożna magia: Za każdym razem, gdy Maokai użyje czaru lub zostanie trafiony przez wrogi czar, czas odnowienia zostaje skrócony (raz na rzucenie czaru). *Leczenie: 5/6/7% maksymalnego zdrowia (na poziomach 1/7/13) ⇒ 10/30/50/70/90/110/130 pkt. plus 4,5/5,5/6,5/7,5/8,5/9,5/10,5% maksymalnego zdrowia (na poziomach 1/6/9/11/13/15/17) *Próg: Wyssanie Magii nie aktywuje się, jeżeli Maokai ma ponad 95% zdrowia. *Nazwa: Mistyczne Uderzenie ⇒ Cierniowe Uderzenie *Koszt: 45/50/55/60/65 pkt. many (bez zmian) *Czas odnowienia: 8/7,5/7/6,5/6 sek. (bez zmian) *Czas rzucenia: 0,383 sek. ⇒ 0,35 sek. *Obrażenia: 70/115/160/205/250 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) (bez zmian) *Odrzucenie: Przeciwnicy w pobliżu Maokaia zostają odrzuceni na stałą odległość ⇒ zależnie od odległości od Maokaia (cele znajdujące się bliżej zostają odrzucone trochę dalej). *Spowolnienie prędkości ruchu: 20/27/34/41/48% na 1,5 sek. ⇒ 99% na 0,25 sek. *Koszt: 75 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 13/12/11/10/9 sek. (bez zmian) *Obrażenia: 9/10/11/12/13% (+3% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) maksymalnego zdrowia celu ⇒ 50/75/100/125/150 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) stałych obrażeń *Czas działania unieruchomienia: 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 sek. ⇒ 1/1,1/1,2/1,3/1,4 sek. AKTUALIZACJA: Sadzonki rzucone w zarośla zostają wzmocnione, utrzymują się dłużej i zadają większe obrażenia. *Koszt: 60/70/80/90/100 pkt. many ⇒ 60 pkt. many na wszystkich poziomach *Czas odnowienia: 12 sek. ⇒ 11 sek. *Czas trwania sadzonek: 40/45/50/55/60 sek. ⇒ 30 sek. *Obrażenia: 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. (+0,6 pkt. mocy umiejętności) stałych obrażeń ⇒ 45/70/95/120/145 pkt. stałych obrażeń plus 6/6,5/7/7,5/8% (+2% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) maksymalnego zdrowia celu *Spowolnienie: 50% na 1 sek. ⇒ 35% na 2 sek. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Grube sadzonki: Sadzonki rzucone w zarośla utrzymują się przez 30/40/50/60/70 sek. i mają większy promień wybuchu. Wrogowie zranieni przez wybuch otrzymują 100% dodatkowych obrażeń przez 2 sek. *Limit dla stworów/potworów: Obrażenia Rzutu Sadzonką przeciwko celom niebędącym bohaterami wynoszą maksymalnie 300 pkt. (obrażenia w czasie wzmocnionych sadzonek posiadają własny limit, czyli łącznie 600 pkt. na sadzonkę). NOWOŚĆ: Uścisk Natury przywołuje olbrzymią ścianę korzeni, która powoli przemieszcza się do przodu. Każdy korzeń zadaje obrażenia i unieruchamia pierwszego trafionego wrogiego bohatera. *Korzenie: Ściana składa się z pięciu korzeni, z których każdy może zadziałać na jednego bohatera. *Koszt: 100 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 120/110/100 sek. *Zasięg: 2500 jedn. *Obrażenia: 150/225/300 pkt. (+0,75 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Unieruchomienie: 0,6-2,4 sek., skalując się w górę po pierwszym 1000 jedn. odległości Aktualizacja portretów * * * przywódczyni wojennej oraz ciężkiej kawalerii. Mroźny Pancerz wzmacnia teraz jej wierzchowca, , dzięki czemu Sejuani może szarżować w środek bitwy, nie martwiąc się spowolnieniami. Wzywa do boju sojuszników walczących wręcz, gdy rusza do walki, wzmacniając ich ataki, aby mogli przygotować przeciwników do ogłuszenia za pomocą Odmrożenia. Ponieważ jej podstawowe umiejętności są silniejsze, Sejuani jest obrończynią, której przysięga się wierność, gdy wasza drużyna preferuje bardziej osobisty kontakt z przeciwnikami.}} Ogólne *Tytuł: Furia Zimy ⇒ Gniew Północy *Ikony: Ikony umiejętności Sejuani zostały zaktualizowane. *Wygląd umiejętności: Animacje i efekty graficzne umiejętności Sejuani zostały zaktualizowane. Podstawowe statystyki *Pancerz: 29,5 pkt. ⇒ 27 pkt. *Przyrost pancerza: 3 pkt. ⇒ 4 pkt. *Zasięg ataku: 125 jedn. ⇒ 150 jedn. *Obrażenia od ataku: 57,5 pkt. ⇒ 56 pkt. *Przyrost obrażeń od ataku: 3,3 pkt. ⇒ 3 pkt. *Prędkość ataku: 0,67 jedn. ⇒ 0,625 jedn. *Przyrost prędkości ataku: 1,45% ⇒ 3% NOWOŚĆ: ''MROŹNY PANCERZ: Gdy Sejuani przez krótki czas nie otrzymuje obrażeń, zyskuje dodatkowe odporności i niewrażliwość na spowolnienie. Mroźny Pancerz utrzymuje się przez chwilę po otrzymaniu obrażeń przez Sejuani.'' *Dodatkowe odporności: Mroźny Pancerz podwaja łączne odporności Sejuani, a następnie dodaje dodatkowe 100 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię. *Dzika mobilność: Sejuani jest niewrażliwa na spowolnienia, dopóki działa Mroźny Pancerz. *Utrzymywanie się: 1/2/3 sek. (na poziomach 1/7/14) *Naładowanie: Mroźny Pancerz ładuje się po 9 sekundach bez otrzymania obrażeń. *Mrówki: Obrażenia otrzymane od stworów i małych potworów nie niszczą Mroźnego Pancerza ani nie przerywają jego ładowania. ''LODOŁAMACZ: Przeciwnicy ogłuszeni przez Sejuani zostają zamrożeni. Jej pierwszy podstawowy atak lub zaklęcie zadaje im dodatkowe obrażenia.'' *Obrażenia: 10/15/20% maksymalnego zdrowia celu (na poziomach 1/7/14) *Obrażenia zadawane potworom: 400 pkt. *Koszt: 80/85/90/95/100 pkt. many ⇒ 70/75/80/85/90 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 15/14/13/12/11 sek. ⇒ 13/12,5/12/11,5/11 sek. *Obrażenia: 80/125/170/215/260 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 60/90/120/150/180 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Czas trwania podrzucenia: ~0,75 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Podrzucenie obszarowe: Sejuani nie podrzuca już przeciwników w pobliżu pierwszego trafionego celu. NOWOŚĆ: Sejuani wykonuje zamach maczugą po łuku, a następnie uderza nią w linii prostej. Oba uderzenia zadają obrażenia i nakładają Zamrożenie. *Koszt: 60 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 10/9/8/7/6 sek. *Pierwsze uderzenie: Zadaje 30/35/40/45/50 pkt. (+1,5% maksymalnego zdrowia Sejuani) obrażeń na obszarze w kształcie stożka, nakładając Zamrożenie i odrzucając stwory i potwory. *Opóźnienie pierwszego uderzenia: 0,25 sek., zaczyna się w chwili rzucenia *Drugie uderzenie: Zadaje 40/75/110/145/180 pkt. (+4,5% maksymalnego zdrowia Sejuani) obrażeń w linii, nakładając Zamrożenie. *Opóźnienie drugiego uderzenia: 0,75 sek., zaczyna się po pierwszym uderzeniu *Zupełnie jak : Sejuani może poruszać się swobodnie podczas Furii Zimy. Oba uderzenia zostają wykonane w kierunku rzucenia, ale ich obszary trafień podążają za ruchem Sejuani. NOWOŚĆ: *Lodowe uderzenia: Sejuani i pobliscy sojusznicy walczący wręcz nakładają Zamrożenie za pomocą podstawowych ataków, które kumuluje się do czterech razy. Sejuani może użyć Odmrożenia na przeciwnikach z pełną liczbą ładunków Zamrożenia. *Koszt: 20 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 1,5 sek. *Czas odnowienia na każdym celu: 10/9/8 sek. (na poziomach 1/7/14, zgodne z ) *Obrażenia: 40/60/80/100/120 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Czas działania ogłuszenia: 1/1,25/1,5/1,75/2 sek. AKTUALIZACJA: Sejuani rzuca swą bolą z Prawdziwego Lodu, zadając obrażenia i ogłuszając pierwszego trafionego wrogiego bohatera. Bola, która przebędzie pewien dystans przed wybuchem, zostaje wzmocniona. *Koszt: 100 pkt. many *Czas odnowienia: 130/115/100 sek. ⇒ 120/100/80 sek. *Zasięg wzmocnienia: Bola zostaje wzmocniona po przebyciu odległości 400 jedn. *Obrażenia: 100/125/150 pkt. (+0,4 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Wzmocnione obrażenia: 150/250/350 pkt. (+0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Ogłuszenie: 1 sek., podwojone przy wzmocnionej boli (aktywuje — ale nie jest uniemożliwione przez — czas odnowienia ogłuszenia z na każdym celu) Wzmocniona bola pozostawia po sobie burzę lody, która wybucha po chwili. *Czas trwania burzy: 2 sek. *Spowolnienie burzy: 30% gdy cele znajdują się w środku *Obrażenia od wybuchu: 150/250/350 pkt. (+0,8 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Spowolnienie wybuchu: 80% na 3 sek. Aktualizacja portretów * * * może zderzyć ze sobą dwóch przeciwników za pomocą Rozciągającego Uderzenia, a Hop, do Góry! umożliwia mu porwanie stojących na nim przeciwników. Dzięki tym nowym narzędziom Zac może przemieszczać przeciwników po polu walki za pomocą lepkich, rozciągliwych umiejętności, które idealnie do niego pasują.}} Ogólne *Piszczenie: Wysokość i tempo głosu Zaca zmieniają się teraz zależnie od jego aktualnego rozmiaru. *Ikony: Ikony umiejętności Zaca zostały zaktualizowane. *Wygląd umiejętności: Animacje i efekty graficzne umiejętności Zaca zostały zaktualizowane. *Wygląd nieumiejętności: Wiele animacji bezczynności, ruchu i emotek Zaca także zostało zaktualizowanych. Podstawowe statystyki *#Przejrzysteliczby: Zaokrąglono trochę statystyk w niewielkim stopniu. Nie ma tu nic do oglądania. Wszystko pozostaje bez zmian, ale zostawimy to tu dla przypomnienia! *Uzdrowienie przy podniesieniu szlamu: 4% maksymalnego zdrowia *Czas odnowienia wskrzeszenia: 300 sek. *Zdrowie przy wskrzeszeniu: 10-50% zdrowia, zależnie od pozostałego zdrowia kapek *Czas zebrania się kapek: 8/7/6/5/4 sek. (na poziomach 1/6/10/14/17) *Zdrowie kapek: 12% maksymalnego zdrowia Zaca *Odporności kapek: 50% pancerza i odporności na magię Zaca NOWOŚĆ: Zac wydłuża swoje ramię, łapiąc pierwszego trafionego wroga. Potem łapie następnego wroga, którego zaatakuje podstawowym atakiem i rzuca oboma przeciwnikami o siebie. *Koszt: 4% aktualnego zdrowia *Czas odnowienia: 12/11/10/9/8 sek. *Obrażenia: 50/70/90/110/130 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Spowolnienie: 60% na 0,25 sek. *Dodatkowe zasięg ataku: 100 jedn. *Obrażenia przy zderzeniu: 50/70/90/110/130 pkt. (+0,3 pkt. mocy umiejętności) dla wszystkich przeciwników na obszarze zderzenia Wszystko pozostaje bez zmian, ale zostawimy to tu dla przypomnienia! *Koszt: 4% aktualnego zdrowia *Czas odnowienia: 5 sek. *Zwrot czasu odnowienia: 1 sek. za każdym razem, gdy Zac zbierze kawałek szlamu *Obrażenia: 40/55/70/85/100 pkt., plus 4/5/6/7/8% (+2% za każde 100 pkt. mocy umiejętności) maksymalnego zdrowia celu (maks. 200 pkt. przeciwko potworom) *Koszt: 4% aktualnego zdrowia (bez zmian) *Czas odnowienia: 24/21/18/15/12 sek. (bez zmian) *Przerwa: Elastyczna Proca automatycznie przerywa się po 0,9/1,05/1,2/1,35/1,5 sek. ⇒ 0,9/1/1,1/1,2/1,3 sek. przygotowywania *Zwrot przy przerwaniu: Przerwane Elastyczne Proce zwracają 50% czasu odnowienia i kosztu (bez zmian) *Obrażenia: 80/130/180/230/280 pkt. (+0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności) ⇒ 80/120/160/200/240 pkt. (+0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności) *Podrzucenie: 1 sek. ⇒ 0,5 sek. *Dodatkowy szlam: Zac tworzy kawałek szlamu za każdego wrogiego bohatera lub klona trafionego Elastyczną Procą, zamiast tylko za pierwszego (bez zmian) NOWOŚĆ: Zac rozpływa się w kałużę przy rzuceniu i staje się niewrażliwym na efekty kontroli tłumu oraz spowalnia stojących na nim wrogów podczas przygotowywania się. *Koszt: Darmowa *Czas odnowienia: 130/115/100 sek. *Fizyka kałuży: Zac jest niewrażliwy na efekty kontroli tłumu, gdy się przygotowuje (ale można obrać go za cel i trafiać umiejętnościami). *Lepkie stopy: Przeciwnicy znajdujący się na Zacu są spowolnieni o 30/40/50% *Czas ładowania: Hop, do Góry! staje się w pełni naładowane po 1 sek. i może być przetrzymane przez kolejne 1,5 sek. *Krótkie ładowanie: Jeżeli Hop, do Góry! zostanie użyte, zanim Zac będzie przygotowywał się przez co najmniej 1 sek., odrzuci ono wszystkich pobliskich wrogów. W pełni naładowane użycie powoduje, że Zac wciąga wszystkich przeciwników stojących na nim i przenosi ich w wybrane miejsce. *Długie ładowanie: Jeżeli Hop, do Góry! było ładowane przez co najmniej 1 sek., Zac porywa przeciwników stojących na nim, staje się niepowstrzymany i przenosi w wybrane miejsce. *Zasięg: 700/850/1000 jedn. *Obrażenia: 150/250/350 pkt. (+0,7 pkt. mocy umiejętności) dla wszystkich przeciwników na obszarze lądowania *Spowolnienie: 25% na 0,5 sek. u wszystkich przeciwników na obszarze lądowania Nowe przedmioty zapewniające wytrzymałość NOWOŚĆ: czy , którzy ciskają w przeciwników zaklęciami jak z karabinu. Ponieważ magowie eksplozywni mają dłuższe czasy odnowienia — i rzadko są w stanie zadać wystarczająco dużo obrażeń, aby natychmiast zabić obrońców — szansa na to, że obrońca zginie wskutek ich obrażeń jest znacznie niższa, niż w przypadku dalszych obrażeń zadanych przez strzelców. Magowie bitewni, dzięki swoim krótkim czasom odnowienia, omijają tę sytuację, zagrażając obrońcom przez całą walkę. To sprawia, że obrońcy czują się słabi przeciwko magom bitewnym ze swoją odpornością na magię. Jednakże nie możemy po prostu podkręcić odporności na magię, ponieważ wtedy obrońcy będą mogli całkowicie ignorować innych magów. Zamiast tego przedstawiamy Specjalistyczny Hełm, który zapewni obrońcom trochę ulgi przeciwko magom bitewnym. Obrońcy posiadają już przedmioty, które mają im pomagać przeciwko ciągłym obrażeniom fizycznym, takie jak czy . Specjalistyczny Hełm jest podobnym przedmiotem, tyle że dla obrażeń magicznych.}} *Koszt: 2800 szt. złota *Przepis: + + + 1000 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 300 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 55 pkt. *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: +100% *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: +10% *Unikalne bierne: Otrzymanie obrażeń magicznych w wyniku zaklęcia lub efektu zmniejsza kolejne obrażenia magiczne zadawane przez to samo zaklęcie lub ten sam efekt o 15% na 4 sek. NOWOŚĆ: *Koszt: 2500 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 980 szt. złota *Pancerz: 40 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 40 pkt. *Unikalne bierne — Kamienna skóra: Jeżeli w pobliżu znajduje się 3 lub więcej wrogich bohaterów, zyskujesz 40 pkt. pancerza i odporności na magię. *Unikalne użycie: — Metalizacja: Na 4 sek. zwiększa się twój rozmiar i zyskujesz dodatkowe zdrowie w wysokości 40% twojego maksymalnego zdrowia, ale zadawane przez ciebie obrażenia zostają zmniejszone o 60%. Jeśli Kamienna Skóra jest aktywna, premia do zdrowia wynosi 100%. Zmiany przedmiotów zapewniających wytrzymałość *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. ⇒ 425 pkt. *Pancerz: 50 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Obrażenia podpalenia: 26-43 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 12-29 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Dodatkowe obrażenia przeciwko stworom/potworom: +50% ⇒ +200% *Zasięg podpalenia: 400 jedn. ⇒ 325 jedn. *Zasięg podpalenia: 400 jedn. ⇒ 325 jedn. , co jest fajne ze względu na symetrię.}} *Obrażenia podpalenia: 9-43 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 12-29 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Dodatkowe obrażenia przeciwko stworom/potworom: +100% ⇒ +200% *Zasięg podpalenia: 400 jedn. ⇒ 325 jedn. jest obecny tylko ze względu na dodatkowe statystyki. Oblicze Ducha ma być atrakcyjne dla bohaterów z dobrym leczeniem (lub silnym uzdrowicielem w drużynie), ale nie chcemy, aby przebijało każdy inny przedmiot w każdej sytuacji.}} *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. ⇒ 425 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 55 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Zwiększone otrzymywane leczenie: 25% ⇒ 30% *Odporność na magię: 30 pkt. ⇒ 25 pkt. *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. ⇒ 425 pkt. *Pancerz: 50 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Drednot: Zyskujesz do 12,5 ładunków Rozpędu ⇒ 20 ładunków Rozpędu co sekundę podczas poruszania się. *Spowolnienie: Spowolnienie Miażdżącego Ciosu nie zmniejsza się już podczas trwania. *'USUNIĘTO' - Miażdżące pacnięcie: Podstawowe ataki wykonane, gdy ma się mniej niż 100 ładunków Rozpędu, nie usuwają aktualnych ładunków w celu zadania obrażeń. Zamiast tego zmniejszają ich liczbę o 15 bez żadnych dodatkowych efektów. *Koszt: 2900 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Przepis: + + 900 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 1000 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 500 pkt. ⇒ 350 pkt. *Redukcja obrażeń od trafień krytycznych: 10% ⇒ 20% *Użycie: Spowalnia wszystkich pobliskich wrogów o 35% na 4 sek. ⇒ 55% na 2 sek. *Serce Plemienia **Próg aktywacji: 3000 pkt. całkowitego zdrowia ⇒ 2750 pkt. całkowitego zdrowia **Regeneracja zdrowia: 3% maksymalnego zdrowia co sekundę ⇒ 5% maksymalnego zdrowia co sekundę **Czas odnowienia przy otrzymywaniu obrażeń: 8 sek. ⇒ 6 sek. **'NOWOŚĆ' - Próbowały: Obrażenia otrzymane od stworów powodują, że Serce Plemienia odnawia się przez 3 sek. AKTUALIZACJA: . Jeżeli się temu uważnie przyjrzeć, tarcza magii znacznie bardziej pasuje do prowadzących, ponieważ obrońcy nie umrą natychmiast, gdy zostaną trafieni efektem kontroli tłumu. Zmieniamy statystyki Całunu Banshee, aby był bardziej skierowany do prowadzących.}} *Koszt: 2450 szt. złota ⇒ 2500 szt. złota *Przepis: + + 530 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 500 szt. złota *'NOWOŚĆ' - Moc umiejętności: 70 pkt. *Odporność na magię: 70 pkt. ⇒ 45 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Zdrowie: Nie daje już zdrowia. *'USUNIĘTO' - Regeneracja zdrowia: Nie daje już regeneracji zdrowia. *Unikalne bierne: Przyznaje magiczną tarczę, która blokuje następną wrogą umiejętność. Tarcza się odświeża, jeśli przez 40 sek. nie otrzymasz obrażeń od wrogich bohaterów. (bez zmian) AKTUALIZACJA: , Berło Otchłani to przedmiot, którego umiejętność bierna nie do końca dobrze zgrywa się z jego statystykami. Obszarowe zwiększanie obrażeń o wiele lepiej pasuje do wytrzymałego bohatera, który poradzi sobie w ogniu walki, ale moc umiejętności sprawia, że przedmiot jest bardziej zachęcający dla magów. Zmieniamy trochę statystyk, aby Berło Otchłani było przedmiotem dla obrońców, którzy będą gotowi na poświęcenie wytrzymałości, by ich drużyna mogła zadawać więcej obrażeń.}} *Koszt: 2750 szt. złota ⇒ 2800 szt. złota *'NOWOŚĆ' - Przepis: + + + 695 szt. złota ⇒ + + 880 szt. złota *'NOWOŚĆ' - Zdrowie: 300 pkt. *Podstawowa regeneracja zdrowia: +100% *Odporność na magię: 50 pkt. ⇒ 65 pkt. *Skrócenie czasu odnowienia: 10% (bez zmian) *'USUNIĘTO' - Moc umiejętności: Nie daje już mocy umiejętności. *Unikalne bierne: Pobliscy wrodzy bohaterowie otrzymują 10% więcej obrażeń magicznych (bez zmian) AKTUALIZACJA: , umiejętność bierna Anioła Stróża znacznie bardziej pasuje do prowadzących, którzy potrafią zginąć natychmiast w skutek ataku wroga i potrzebują drugiej szansy. Mimo że rozważaliśmy sprawienie, żeby efekt wskrzeszenia był dostępny zarówno dla postaci zadających obrażenia magiczne, jak i postaci zadających obrażenia fizyczne, magowie mają do swojej dyspozycji oferującą efekt inercji, a dwa takie efekty sprawiłyby, że walka przeciwko nim byłaby niezwykle frustrująca. W związku z tym Anioł Stróż otrzyma statystyki, które będą znacznie bardziej atrakcyjne dla prowadzących zadających obrażenia fizyczne.}} *Łączny koszt: 2400 szt. złota (bez zmian) *Przepis: + + 880 szt. złota ⇒ + + 800 szt. złota *'NOWOŚĆ' - Obrażenia od ataku: 40 pkt. *Pancerz: 60 pkt. ⇒ 30 pkt. *'USUNIĘTO' - Odporność na magię: Nie daje już odporności na magię. *Unikalne bierne: Po otrzymaniu śmiertelnych obrażeń przywraca 30% maksymalnego zdrowia i 30% maksymalnej many po 4 sek. inercji (300 sek. odnowienia) ⇒ 50% podstawowego zdrowia i 30% maksymalnej many po 4 sek. inercji (300 sek. odnowienia) *Zdrowie: 400 pkt. (bez zmian) *Podstawowe obrażenia od ataku: +25% ⇒ +30% *Unikalne bierne — Linia Życia: Po otrzymaniu co najmniej 400-1800 pkt. obrażeń (zależnie od poziomu) w ciągu 5 sek. zyskujesz szybko malejącą tarczę o wartości 30% maksymalnego zdrowia na 3 sek. ⇒ 75% dodatkowego zdrowia na 8 sek. *Furia Steraka: Gdy Linia Życia się aktywuje, zwiększa się twój rozmiar i siła i zyskujesz +25% premii do podstawowych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ +40% premii do podstawowych obrażeń od ataku AKTUALIZACJA: *Koszt: 450 szt. złota ⇒ 400 szt. złota *Zdrowie: 80 pkt. (bez zmian) *Regeneracja zdrowia: +6 pkt. regeneracji zdrowia co 5 sek. *'USUNIĘTO' - Stała redukcja obrażeń: Nie zmniejsza już obrażeń od podstawowych ataków i zaklęć oddziałujących na jeden cel. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Uderzenie tarczą: Podstawowe ataki zadają +5 pkt. obrażeń przy trafieniu. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Unikalne bierne: Odzyskujesz 20 pkt. zdrowia w ciągu 10 sek. po otrzymaniu obrażeń od wrogiego bohatera. Przedmioty z kradzieżą życia w patchu 7.6 znacznie je wzmocniła, sprawiając, że strzelcy bardzo chętnie po nie sięgali. Wraz z drobnym osłabieniem OZK (bardzo drobnym, biorąc pod uwagę zmiany wytrzymałości) dajemy pozostałym przedmiotom trochę więcej mocy, aby przywrócić większe zróżnicowanie w przedmiotach dla strzelców.}} *Koszt: 3300 szt. złota ⇒ 3400 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 75 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *Opóźnione obrażenia: 15% ⇒ 30% *Obrażenia od ataku: 75 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. *Obrażenia od ataku: 75 pkt. ⇒ 80 pkt. Przedmioty z trafieniem krytycznym + ), jednocześnie wzmacniając ukierunkowanie każdego z ulepszeń Zapału.}} *Koszt: 3600 szt. złota ⇒ 3400 szt. złota *Koszt: 1300 szt. złota ⇒ 1200 szt. złota *Koszt: 750 szt. złota ⇒ 800 szt. złota *Obrażenia od efektu: 40 pkt. ⇒ 50 pkt. , najlepsze obrażenia na sekundę zadawane pojedynczemu celowi ze względu na obrażenia przy trafieniu oraz najlepsze obrażenia obszarowe), był po prostu najlepszym wyborem we wszystkich przypadkach. Przenosimy jego moc na drugorzędne pociski — zachowując osobowość Huraganu jako obszarowego ulepszenia Zapału — ale pozostałe rzeczy muszą zniknąć.}} *Przepis: + + 300 szt. złota ⇒ + + + 800 szt. złota (łączny koszt wciąż wynosi 2600 szt. złota) *'USUNIĘTO' - Obrażenia przy trafieniu: Nie daje już obrażeń przy trafieniu. *Obrażenia od drugorzędnych pocisków: 25% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku ⇒ 40% całkowitych obrażeń od ataku wykluczają nawzajem swoje mocne strony ze względu na to, że obrażenia z Naładowania nie kumulują się ze sobą. Staramy się lepiej rozróżnić oba przedmioty, aby ich połączenie było bardziej przekonujące (Dalekodystansowy łańcuch błyskawic? Jesteśmy za). Ognista Armata istnieje nie tylko po to, aby zwiększyć wasz zasięg, ale także po to, aby szybciej przygotowywać wasze efekty Naładowania. Można powiedzieć, że się do tego pali.}} *Koszt skompletowania: 550 szt. złota ⇒ 600 szt. złota (wyrównuje zmiany kosztu składników, łączny koszt nadal wynosi 2600 szt. złota) *Obrażenia zadawane bohaterom: 50-160 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 50-120 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Szybkość: Ataki stają się Naładowane 25% szybciej. i Kosa Statikka wykluczają nawzajem swoje mocne strony ze względu na to, że obrażenia z Naładowania nie kumulują się ze sobą. Staramy się lepiej rozróżnić oba przedmioty, aby ich połączenie było bardziej przekonujące (Dalekodystansowy łańcuch błyskawic? Jesteśmy za). Kosa już wystarczająco dobrze sprawdzała się jako opcja eksplozywna (pamiętajcie: błyskawica może trafić krytycznie i zadać podwójne obrażenia), więc zmieniamy ją, aby zróżnicowanie było większe.}} *Koszt skompletowania: 550 szt. złota ⇒ 600 szt. złota (wyrównuje zmiany kosztu składników, łączny koszt nadal wynosi 2600 szt. złota) *Obrażenia zadawane bohaterom: 50-120 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) ⇒ 60-160 pkt. (na poziomach 1-18) *Dodatkowe obrażenia przeciwko stworom: +120% (110-264 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń) ⇒ +65% (99-264 pkt. całkowitych obrażeń) i tyle.}} *Łączny koszt: 2550 szt. złota ⇒ 2600 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 650 szt. złota ⇒ 800 szt. złota Przedmioty z przebiciem pancerza i sprawiają, że przedmioty oferują za dużo przebicia pancerza. Ponieważ przedmioty zapewniające wytrzymałość zostały zmienione, aby dawać więcej pancerza niż zdrowia w celu radzenia sobie z postaciami zadającymi obrażenia fizyczne, postacie te nie mogą dysponować obecnymi sposobami na redukowanie pancerza. Te zmiany mogą wydawać się dość surowe, ale większość tej mocy zostaje przeniesiona na powyższe wzmocnienie przedmiotów z trafieniem krytycznym i kradzieżą życia.}} *Przebicie pancerza: 45% dodatkowego pancerza ⇒ 35% dodatkowego pancerza *Koszt: 2700 szt. złota ⇒ 2600 szt. złota *Przebicie pancerza: 45% dodatkowego pancerza ⇒ 35% dodatkowego pancerza *Zwiększenie obrażeń od : 15% ⇒ 20% *Koszt: 2700 szt. złota ⇒ 2600 szt. złota *Przebicie pancerza: 45% dodatkowego pancerza ⇒ 35% dodatkowego pancerza *Osłabienie pancerza za każdy ładunek: 5% ⇒ 4% *Maksymalne osłabienie: 30% ⇒ 24% Przedmioty wspierające i zadania Przedmioty powiązane ze i zachęcają do bardziej aktywnego działania podczas gry w alei (zadawanie ostatnich ciosów / wymiana ciosów), Starożytna Moneta skupia się na „byciu w alei”. Chcemy, aby nagrody Starożytnej Monety były mniej bezpieczne, dzięki czemu jej użytkownicy będą mogli zaprezentować agresywną grę, jednocześnie dając przeciwnikom więcej okazji na ukaranie ich za błędy.}} Aktualizacja Przychylności *Juhuu!: UNIKALNE Bierne — Przychylność: Pobliskie wrogie stwory zabite przez dowolnego bohatera z wyjątkiem posiadacza Starożytnej Monety mają szansę na upuszczenie albo złota, albo monety many, które może podnieść posiadacz Monety. (Coś jak ). Gdy pojawi się moneta jednego rodzaju, następna moneta będzie drugiego rodzaju. *Magnetyzm: Zasięg podnoszenia monet skaluje się trochę z zasięgiem ataku bohatera. *Monety złota: 20 szt. złota przy Starożytnej Monecie, zwiększone do 30 szt. złota przy , i . *Monety many: 8% brakującej many (minimalnie 15 pkt. many) *'NOWOŚĆ' - Sknerus: Starożytna Moneta i jej ulepszenia dają teraz +2 szt. złota co 10 sek. Nagrody za zadanie *Zadanie: Ukończ zadanie Starożytnej Monety, zarabiając 650 szt. dzięki Przychylności i ulepszając do lub wyżej (postęp jest zachowany między ulepszeniami przedmiotów). *Wasz imperator powrócił: Przychylność zostaje ulepszona do Przychylności Imperatora po ukończeniu zadania, dzięki czemu pokonanie wrogich bohaterów powoduje pojawienie się złota i monet many. *Przekraczanie granic: Po ukończeniu zadania otrzymasz Eliksir Umiejętności, który po użyciu natychmiast daje punkt umiejętności. Wciąż masz limit 18 punktów umiejętności na grę, co oznacza, że zakończycie awansowanie swoich umiejętności na 17. poziomie. Eliksir zostaje zużyty automatycznie, jeżeli nie ma miejsca w ekwipunku. Nagrody za zadanie *Zadanie: Ukończ zadanie Reliktowej Tarczy, zarabiając 650 szt. dzięki Łupom Wojennym i ulepszając do lub wyżej (postęp jest zachowany między ulepszeniami przedmiotów). *Pamiętajcie o ochronie: Przedmioty powiązane z Reliktową Tarczą zyskują Baterię Tarczy przy ukończeniu zadania, która daje stałą tarczę, odnawiającą się poza walką. Wykańczanie stworów przyspiesza regenerację. Przedmioty powiązane z i ), więc zamiast dawać im więcej obrażeń jako nagrodę za wypełnienie zadania, chcemy dać im coś, co będzie różnić się od przeżyć ze środkowej alei. Dodatkowa mobilność pozwoli im na lepsze włączanie się i wychodzenie z walk, dając im wyjątkowy powód do gry jako wspierający, a nie środkowi.}} Nagrody za zadanie *Zadanie: Ukończ zadanie Ostrza Złodziejki Czarów, zarabiając 650 szt. dzięki Daninie i ulepszając do lub wyżej (postęp jest zachowany między ulepszeniami przedmiotów). *Trzeba zasuwać: Po ukończeniu zadania Danina zostaje ulepszona do Daniny Królowej, która sprawia, że przy aktywacji efektu zwiększa się prędkość ruchu. Mechanika Daniny *Przezorność: Ładunki Daniny mogą się aktywować raz na 1,25 sek. *Kara za zabijanie stworów: Zadanie ostatniego ciosu stworowi powoduje wyłączenie Daniny na 12 sek., odnawiane przez kolejne ostatnie ciosy ⇒ 6 sek., kumulując się przy każdym zabiciu stwora. (Przypomnienie: ta kara dotyczy tylko Ostrza Złodziejki Czarów i Lodowego Kła) *Podstawowa regeneracja many: 75% ⇒ 50% *Moc umiejętności: 15 pkt. ⇒ 20 pkt. *Podstawowa regeneracja many: 75% ⇒ 50% *Moc umiejętności: 50 pkt. ⇒ 60 pkt. *Podstawowa regeneracja many: 100% ⇒ 50% *Moc umiejętności: 25 pkt. ⇒ 35 pkt. Przejrzystość wkładu Wyświetlanie nazwy efektów kontroli tłumu *Czytanie jest fajne: Gdy bohater zostanie trafiony efektem kontroli tłumu, nazwa efektu zastąpi imię przywoływacza lub bohatera znajdujące się nad paskiem zdrowia, do końca działania efektu. *Ikonicznie: Ikony efektów kontroli tłumu zostały zaktualizowane! Statystyki po zakończeniu meczu *Spróbuj mnie zranić: Obrażenia zredukowane na sobie (ilość obrażeń, które udało ci się zmniejszyć lub zablokować na sobie za pomocą umiejętności i tarcz). *Sztuka wojny: Obrażenia zadane celom (obrażenia zadane potężnym potworom i budowlom). *Spójrz ponad horyzont: Obrażenia zadane wieżom (...obrażenia zadane wieżom). *Nie spodziewają się tego: Punkty za wizję (pokazują skuteczność w dawaniu i odbieraniu wizji). *Stój: Punkty za kontrolę tłumu (czas trwania wszystkich efektów kontroli tłumu nałożonych w ciągu gry) **''To musi spędzić trochę czasu w warsztacie. Wyglądajcie tego w jednym z kolejnych patchów!'' Informacja na temat używania przedmiotów * : Obrażenia przekierowane i otrzymane leczenie * : Udane Oczyszczenia * : Wykonane leczenie i zadane obrażenia Efekty graficzne nałożenia zaklęć Efekty graficzne śmierci center|500px Interfejs używania przedmiotów , czy .}} Starcie *Czas pojawienia się: 10 minut (bez zmian) *Obrażenia od ataku: 119-361 pkt. (zależnie od poziomu) ⇒ 100-250 pkt. (zależnie od poziomu) *Prędkość ataku: 0,667 jedn. ⇒ 0,5 jedn. *Zasięg ataku: 150 jedn. ⇒ 250 jedn. *Częstotliwość otwierania oka: Co 3 sek. ⇒ 10 sek., skracane o 2,5 sek. przy każdym ataku bohatera. *Kij ci w oko: Atakowanie oka Herolda zadaje obrażenia w wysokości 12% jego maksymalnego zdrowia (bez zmian). *Mam nauczkę: Herold przestanie otwierać oko poniżej 15% zdrowia. *Wyjście z legowiska: Herold może wyjść z legowiska bez utraty agresji. *Cierpliwość jest cnotą: Herold jest teraz znacznie bardziej pobłażliwy, jeżeli chodzi o zmienianie celów i powrót. *Nagroda w złocie: (coś koło) 50 szt. złota globalnie ⇒ 25 szt. złota dla zabójcy *'NOWOŚĆ' - Leeroy: Na początku walki Herold przygotowuje się i szarżuje do przodu, odrzucając na boki przeciwników, których trafi, i zadając im obrażenia w wysokości podwojonych obrażeń od ataku. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Szał: Przy pewnych poziomach zdrowia Herold wykonuje atak, który zadaje obrażenia w wysokości potrójnych obrażeń od ataku na obszarze w kształcie stożka przed nim. Nagroda *Nowość: Po zabiciu Herold zostaje uwięziony w . Każdy członek drużyny, która go zabiła, może je podnieść i tymczasowo zastąpi ono jego talizman. *Chaos!: Przygotowanie Oka Herolda przez 3,5 sek. spowoduje jego zniszczenie, co przywoła Herolda z Pustki jako sojusznika waszej drużyny. *Nowość (tak jakby): Oko Herolda daje posiadaczowi . *Czas działania: Oko Herolda wygasa po 4 minutach, jeżeli nie zostanie użyte. Powrót Herolda *Do atakuuu: Po przywołaniu Herold uda się do najbliższej alei i zacznie atakować wrogie stwory i wieże. *Zdrowie: 4000-6400 pkt. (zależnie od średniego poziomu w grze) *Prędkość ruchu: 425 jedn. *Obrażenia od ataku: 80-200 pkt. (zależnie od średniego poziomu bohaterów wszystkich dziesięciu graczy) *Podstawowy atak: 3% aktualnego zdrowia Herolda poza podstawowymi obrażeniami od ataku. *Skaczący atak na wieżę: Gdy Herold zbliży się do wieży na odległość 1200 jednostek, przygotowuje się i skacze na nią, zadając 150 pkt. obrażeń plus 25% swojego aktualnego zdrowia wieży i sobie. *'NOWOŚĆ' - Szał: Przy pewnych poziomach zdrowia Herold wykonuje atak, który zadaje obrażenia w wysokości podwójnych obrażeń od ataku na obszarze w kształcie stożka przed nim (identycznie jak podczas walki z nim). *Kij ci w oko: Atakowanie oka Herolda zadaje obrażenia w wysokości 20% jego maksymalnego zdrowia. *Stój: Herold może zostać trafiony dowolnym efektem kontroli tłumu. *Częstotliwość otwierania oka: Co 3 sek. *Herold miażdżyć: Herold wyłącza obronę wież przed ukradkowym atakiem, nawet jeżeli w pobliżu nie ma żadnych sojuszniczych stworów. Bohaterowie Odporność na magię co poziom wyleciała z gry, łatwi do zabicia bohaterowie, którzy polegali na niej w celu zyskania odporności na magię, stali się trochę zbyt łatwi do zabicia.}} *Hurra: Bohaterowie, którzy wcześniej nie zyskiwali odporności na magię co poziom, teraz zyskują 0,5 pkt. co poziom. *Podlegający bohaterowie: , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , *Ogólne **Wszystko po kolei: Graves nie może już kolejkować kilku zaklęć podczas animacji podstawowego ataku. **Ale dlaczego: Uniemożliwia to nieplanowaną interakcję, dzięki której Graves mógł pozostać w zasięgu ataku po użyciu superumiejętności, kolejkując i podczas tej samej animacji ataku. .}} * **Tej magii nie wyssiesz: Draśnięcia Trójzębu zadające obrażenia w czasie, wliczając w to nałożenie efektu, nie liczą się już jako trafienia zaklęciami (zgodnie z innymi podobnymi efektami, jak ). *Ogólne **Premedytacja: Renekton nie ignoruje już komend wydanych, gdy używa swoich umiejętności. Gdy użycie umiejętności zostanie zakończone, przejdzie do następnej zakolejkowanej akcji. **Konsolidacja: Różne wzmocnienia i liczniki, które były śledzone na pasku wzmocnień (np. czas pozostały do użycia Siecz) są teraz śledzone na ikonach swoich umiejętności. * **Naprawiony błąd: Pierwszy atak Renektona przy (ponownym) wejściu do walki teraz prawidłowo daje 5 pkt. furii. * **Naprawiony błąd: Zasięg Rzezi Niewiniątek teraz prawidłowo skaluje się ze wszystkimi efektami zmieniającymi rozmiar, a nie tylko z Dominusem. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Rzeź Niewiniątek nie trafiała niewidzialnych bohaterów. **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że Renekton mógł wykonać podstawowy atak w tym samym momencie, w którym Rzeź Niewiniątek zadawała obrażenia. * i **Naprawiony błąd: Naprawiono problem, który powodował, że Rąb i Siecz czasami nie zadawało obrażeń przeciwnikom, przez których przemieścił się Renekton. * **Naprawiony błąd: Nie zadaje już dodatkowego draśnięcia w momencie aktywacji. * **Ułatwienie przy opóźnieniu: Jeżeli cel Fluktuacji Magii zginie, gdy pocisk leci w jego stronę, Fluktuacja Magii wciąż rozprzestrzeni się na pobliskich wrogów. .}} * **Tej magii nie wyssiesz: Wzmocnione ataki Natarcia Zmierzchu nie liczą się już jako trafienia zaklęciami. Przedmioty *Koszt: 750 szt. złota ⇒ 600 szt. złota *Koszt skompletowania: 400 szt. złota ⇒ 250 szt. złota *Obrażenia od ataku: 15 ⇒ 10 *Czas odnowienia: 60 sek. ⇒ 50 sek. Efekty *Konserwacja pikseli: Oczyściliśmy trochę efekty cząsteczkowe. *Gdzie podziały się moje pierścienie: Efekty Powrotu nie przenikają już przez ziemię. Czary przywoływacza *Ujdzie: Jeśli Teleportacja zostanie rzucona poza ekranem, odszuka najbliższą jednostkę do wycelowania. *Cześć, : Zaklęcia nie mogą być już zakolejkowane podczas przygotowywania Teleportacji. Rotacyjne tryby gry w meczu 3 na 3 w Cosmic Ruins — nowej mapie z Threshem Mrocznej Gwiazdy jako komentatorem i nastrojową muzyką. W tym trybie możecie odblokować dwie ikony. Wyglądajcie dalszych informacji wraz z nadejściem Mrocznej Gwiazdy.}} *Wrzucajcie graczy i do czarnej dziury na środku mapy, aby zdobywać punkty. *Im mniej zdrowia macie, tym dalej polecicie, ale nie zginiecie przez utratę zdrowia. *Drużyna, która jako pierwsza zdobędzie 100 punktów, wygrywa rundę. A kto wygra dwie rundy, wygrywa mecz. Aktualizacja stanu kolejki : ✔ Rankingowa solo/duet : ✔ Rankingowa elastyczna Naprawione błędy *Przeciwnicy wybici z doskoku przez efekty przemieszczające teraz prawidłowo nie mogą podjąć innych działań (np. ) na czas trwania efektu przemieszczenia. *Nie można już uniknąć obrażeń stając w konkretnych miejscach przy ścianie. *Efekt graficzny nie pojawia się już w złym miejscu, jeżeli Amumu podczas rzucania. *Efekt graficzny nie pozostaje na mapie na zawsze, jeżeli Amumu zginie podczas rzucania. * nie zalicza się już błędnie jako rzucenie zaklęcia dla efektów takich jak . * nie doprowadza do awarii gry, jeżeli zginie na platformie startowej w trybie ARAM. *Efekty nie są już nadpisywane przez nowe, które wygasłyby szybciej. *Obrażenia zwiększają się teraz natychmiast, gdy zwiększy poziom umiejętności, zamiast czekać aż wyłączy i ponownie włączy umiejętność. *Premia do prędkości ataku zwiększa się teraz natychmiast, gdy zwiększy poziom umiejętności, zamiast czekać, aż wzmocnienie zniknie i zostanie ponownie użyte. *Naprawiono błąd, który sprawiał, że nie kosztowało many w pewnych sytuacjach. *Naprawiono błąd, który uniemożliwiał na aktywowanie obrażeń od znaku , jeżeli zaatakował za szybko po nałożeniu znaku. *Obrażenia w czasie nie niszczą już totemów. * nie pozostawia już po sobie fioletowego ducha po skorzystaniu z . *Podobnie nie staje się purpurowy, gdy jego zostanie przerwany. *Naprawiono odgłos i śmierci . *Portret został odwrócony na stronie informacji o bohaterce w kliencie AIR, aby nie była zasłonięta przez interfejs. *Naprawiono występujący na Macu błąd, który sprawiał, że efekty graficzne i migotały w niektórych sytuacjach. *Naprawiono animację przygotowywania (np. podczas przejmowania ). Nadchodzące skórki i chromatyczne zestawy Następujące skórki pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.9: * * Następujące chromatyczne zestawy pojawią się wraz z patchem 7.9: * * * en:V7.9 es:V7.9 fr:V7.9 Kategoria:Aktualizacje